wechallblasmerfandomcom-20200213-history
Daria Paczusza
Neunblock, Warnesster, Lungary |Hometown= |Residence = |Spouse = |Children = |Education =South Neunblock School of Trades |Occupation = Singer ∙ model |Genres = Dance-pop |Instruments = Vocals |Years = 2012–present |Labels = Intercontinental ∙ Android |Associated = VENOM}} Daria Mikaelevna Paczusza (born 13 February 1993) is a Lungarian singer and model, best known for being a member of the girl group VENOM since 2013. Life and career Early life Paczusza was born on 13 February 1993 in Neunblock, Warnesster to parents Mikael Paczusza and Denisa Paczuszava (née Gorkuszava). Both of her parents immigrated to Lungary from Akraine following the fall of the Kashan Union in 1990. Mikael is the manager of a grocery store, while Denisa works as a nanny. Paczusza grew up with one younger brother, Oliver, born in 1995. Paczusza began primary school in 1999, where she enjoyed art and music. She went on to graduate in 2009, and began studying cosmetology at the South Neunblock School of Trades, which she graduated from in 2011. After graduating from high school, Paczusza worked as a model, dance instructor, and freelance makeup artist, and later moved to Munbach in 2012. 2012–present: Early career and work with VENOM , Monika Haggenmann)]] After moving to Munbach, Paczusza began prioritizing her modeling career, in addition to performing as a backup dancer for various stage productions. Eventually, she was offered an audition to replace Paulina Schuppertsch in the girl group VENOM. Paczusza was eventually chosen as the replacement, and joined the group while they were on tour promoting their album The Power of Three. After completing the tour, VENOM announced that they had begun work on their fifth studio album, and described its style as "back to basics". They later released the album's lead single "Waste", which featured production by Jargerian DJ Ekoo in June 2015. Like they previously confirmed, the single was stylistically much closer to their earlier material, featuring heavy electro beats and being described as dance-pop by many critics. It became a massive success, holding the peak position of the Lungarian singles chart for six consecutive weeks. The group's fifth studio album Gemini was later released in September 2015. The album became a widespread success internationally, and became certified multi-platinum in eleven countries. It also became the first album to produce five number-one singles in Lungary: "I'll Never Get Over You", "Save Me", "Cloak and Dagger", and "Gemini", in addition to the album's lead single. To support the album, they embarked on the Your Gemini World Tour, which ran from October 2015 to March 2016. Paczusza has additionally released one other album with the group, Sailors, in 2017. Personal life Paczusza holds dual citizenship with Lungary and Akraine, having become a Lungarian citizen in 1997. She speaks Akrainian, Kashan, and Lungarian, in addition to English. Category:1993 births Category:Living people Category:Lungarian dance-pop singers Category:Lungarian female models Category:Lungarian female singers Category:Lungarian people of Akrainian descent Category:Naturalized citizens of Lungary Category:People from Neunblock, Warnesster Category:South Neunblock School of Trades alumni Category:VENOM members